Wireless communication has advanced significantly over the past few decades. Today, mobile terminals (such as mobile phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, scanners and similar devices) play an important role in society. People of all ages and walks of life use these mobile terminals to communicate, access the Internet, play games, store information, communicate with bar codes and RFID tags, and organize their calendars. People often rely on having easy access to their mobile terminals at all times.
As consumers increasingly rely on their mobile terminals, they desire to take their mobile terminals everywhere they go and have access to them at any time of day. As a result, today's mobile devices are frequently used in environments hostile to the mobile terminal's electronics. For example, a person who takes a cell phone, PDA, or similar device, to the beach risks harming the device by getting the device sandy or wet. Likewise, someone who works outdoors and is exposed to the elements may desire to have a mobile terminal that is water, dirt, and shock resistant. Accordingly, the sealing feature of a display of the mobile device and the device housing is important for the continued operational integrity of the device in the presence of hostile environments with undesirable foreign matter (e.g. water, other fluids, moisture, particulate matter, etc.).
Further, different assembly processes for the display into the housing of the device need approximately configured sealing components that are compatible with the assembly processes.